


Are you a dog or a dragon?!

by Kireeeshima



Category: One Piece
Genre: "You" are Roronoa Zoro, (Like is an understatement), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, I like Gin so he's in this, If u say u don't remember him I'll slap u, Interactive Fiction, Interactive Novel, Kinda HTTYD AU ig, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Interactive, Uhhhh there's a lot of chapters but you only read like 3-5, We need more Gin content tbh, the start is p similar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kireeeshima/pseuds/Kireeeshima
Summary: Coming from a village of dragon hunters, what do you do when you find an injured dragon tied up and unable to escape? Not to mention one that would be worth a very pretty penny.Now if only it'd stop licking you.Edit 31/1/19: removed the useless single sentence chapters.





	1. Notice!

This is an Interactive Novel, as said in the tags! This is kinda a pain in the ass since I only got basic HTML to work with, and essentially hafta upload each and every chapter for every route but eh. 

 

**※PLEASE DO NOT LOAD THIS FIC AS "FULL STORY", PLEASE READ CHAPTER BY CHAPTER!** The chapter numbers are all mixed up anyways, if you want to go back to start to see what other choices you can get, a restart is given at the end of the ch. 

**※※PLEASE DO NOT CLICK “NEXT CHAPTER” OR USE THE CHAPTER INDEX, PLEASE ONLY MOVE ON SELECTING YOUR CHOICE (except for right here obv)※※**

**××PLEASE DO NOT LEAVE COMMENTS SAYING WHAT LEADS TO WHAT, THANK YOU!!××**

**！Sorry for the trouble, but to save your place, _please bookmark the tab or save the link or something. Because what you're currently on does matter._ Sorry but there's no other way I could think of y'all saving your place. **

 

 

Anyways, quick answers to any questions!

 

 _Do choices matter?_ Yes, even if it doesn't seem like it does right away, it does matter later on. Some choices also affect what ending you get (normal, good, etc)

 _Are there any bad ends/game overs?_ Yes

 _Are there multiple different endings (normal/good/great)?_ Yes, different versions for different routes. There's two routes that all have their own normal/good/great endings. 

_How often will this update?_ No clue. This takes quite a bit of work as I'm working on it alone. Plus, not only do I have school, but other fics.

 _Bonus stories?_ Yup. Those don't affect the overall plot or what ending you get, but rather other bonus stories outcomes (sometimes). Certain bonus stories only unlock if you met the requirements (done a certain bonus story, on a certain route, etc) Most will probably have like art on it. But I'm pretty bad at art so :')))

 _What are “keys”?_ Exactly what it sounds like. They're keys to unlock certain things. Sometimes you need more than one to unlock whatever it is. 

_Why are the chapters out of order and named so weirdly?_ To prevent cheating, I'm watching you 👀

 _Why is there so many fucking chapters?_ Cause I hafta make a ch for every response, as I'm working with basic HTML and not JavaScript or another programming language, if I want something to happen later because of a earlier choice, I have to upload the chapters for everything. It branches off from the start and will probably branch of even more in the future. And besides, you won't be reading all of them. Unless you restart and keep trying out other routes for some reason.

 

 

If you have any questions, feel free to leave them here or on any other chapter! If you find a problem (like the choices are linked incorrectly) then please leave a comment and I'll try my best to get everything linked properly!


	2. Start

Crunch

Crunch

Crunch 

 

The gravel and dirt sound with every step you take. There's the occasional snap of twigs and birds flying overhead, but there isn't the busyness or noisy laughter that your village has. It's peaceful, calm. It allows you to clear your mind and gives for a nice time for drinking some sake. You yawn and decide to look for a decent spot for a nap. You don't really know where exactly you are in the forest but you're _not_ lost. At least that's what you tell yourself. 

 

… It's true dammit. 

 

You continue looking for a good spot, going wherever your legs take you (it feels like you've seen the same areas a few times now but no matter). At first, it seems like every step lands you in the same place over and over, but thankfully enough, you eventually start seeing areas that seem new. You find a good spot and sit yourself down. Not too windy, just the right amount of shade, wide trees to nap against, and soft grass to sit again. You shuffle around and get comfortable, closing your eyes and enjoying the wind softly breezing by and through your hair. 

But then you hear grunting.

Not that of human, but that of an animal of sorts.

You thought about ignoring it at first, but it got louder and louder, each grunt more frustrated than the last. Some whines and some chuffs later, you decide to see what's making all that damn noise. Standing up, you walk over to where it seems the loudest. As you draw closer, the whines and grunts soon turn into growls. It seems whatever it is has noticed your presence. You grin and place your hand on your trusty swords, walking a bit faster with newfound interest. You push past bushes and trees until you find what you were looking for. You expected an animal of sorts, maybe something that got injured. 

You weren't expecting a dragon. 

 

Yes, there are lots of dragons in this island, your entire village strives off hunting them after all. But winged ones usually stay in the high mountain areas while the smaller wingless types stay up in the trees or burrows, sometimes low caves. But it wasn't often you saw such a giant winged dragon obviously meant for the sky down here on land, especially in the forest. Well, the steel net wrapped around it might explain some things. It seemed like it was trying to break free of it or burn it off since the ground in front of its mouth was charred. The dragon had its eyes solely on him, a low throaty growl to warn him from getting closer. Your smirk widens, which seems to make the dragon growl louder and try to back up. Not that it could, being tied up and all. You eye the dragon and notice that one of its wings are bent in an unnatural looking way, most likely broken. The scales also seem slightly scratched in the areas that the steel rope was the tightest, and although it seemed to be trying to mask it, the dragon's face was contorted in pain. 

  


#### Now, what to do?

[Stand and watch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410523/chapters/40981994)  
[Ignore it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410523/chapters/40982510)  
[Cut it free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410523/chapters/40982396)  
[Kill it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410523/chapters/40982762)

  



	3. E1()

Left it is. You follow the path all the way to the end. At some point, you entered the forest. Guess you’ll continue your walk there. You get deeper and deeper which every step. And you should probably stop walking through trees because the branches keep slapping you behind your head. After one particular nasty slap, you turn around and flip off the tree. Apparently constantly moving around to get you lost wasn’t good enough for trees. When you turn back around, you see something not too far away directly in front of you. 

 

The dragon from yesterday. 

 

It’s also looking directly at you. With a live still flopping fish in its mouth, you must add.  
You engage in a staring match with it, neither of you so much as blinking. But seconds pass and you soon cock your head to the side with a small smirk.  
“What? You again? Wanna fight or somethin’?” You ask, bringing your hand over to your swords. You’d be more than glad for another fight like _that_ again. Instead, the dragon replies with throwing its head up, tossing the fish into the air. It opens its jaw wide and lets the fish fall into its mouth, snapping it shut and making a loud “CRACK!” from what sounded like bone being crushed. It lowers its head back to normal and you see some blood that had splattered out and landed on its snout and teeth. It chews the poor fish with a painful sounding crunch and swallows it, licking off the blood from its mouth. You expected it to pounce or charge at you again, show that mischievous glint once more, or anything, really. Well, anything except sit down upright and grin. The tip of its tail tapped lightly against the ground.

“The hell?” The dragon stands up and runs towards you, but then circles around you, bouncing and jumping around. Except mid second lap, it slips and falls. 

‘“... Are you a dog or dragon..?” You sweatdrop, watching it stand back up and shake the dust off of itself.

####  What now?

  
[Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410523/chapters/41138840)

[Leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410523/chapters/41139104)   



	4. E1/

_Cut it free_

Despite its current predicament, the dragon showed no fear. It was obviously in pain, but it did not cower or give up. It snarled and outstretched its uninjured wing as far as it could inside the net (which wasn’t much) to make itself seem bigger. Smoke slowly seeped through its nostrils and it snarled, showing its monstrous rows of teeth. Impressive, you thought. You reached for your swords, and the dragon roared. It tried to twist its head towards you to breathe fire, but it couldn’t even lift its head or open its mouth very wide from how it was tied up so it only ended up further burning the ground in front of it. 

“I’m only going to get rid of that stupid net, calm down.” The dragon ignored you and roared louder. Flailed harder. It tried to stand but only fell back down over and over. 

“Quit making so much noise or I might make you my dinner instead.” This makes the dragon calm down- or not so much calm down but rather stop its wild flailing. It still kept a sharp gaze on you though, giving you a warning growl to not try anything funny. You didn’t falter in the slightest as you drew out a single sword, examining the net to decide where to cut. Once you decided, you sent a glance at the dragon and cut the steel in an instant. You immediately returned your focus to the dragon to watch for its next action, keeping your sword drawn. It looked down at the fallen torn up net and shuffled around, feeling out its new freedom. It sent a quick glance to its injured wing and tried to extend it, but only achieving in flinching. It quickly returned its gaze to you and looked you up and down. It let out a chuff and gave what seemed to be a nod at first, but instead, it bent down to lick you. While you were frozen in confusion it huffed again and ran off, some branches snapping as the dragon ran through it. Whatever branches didn’t break remained strong and instead covered the dragon like a curtain, blocking you from seeing the dragon any longer. You slowly bring a hand to your face and touch it, feeling the wet saliva from the lick. 

“Gross.” You dry off your hand on your pants with a scowl and decide to simply nap. You leave to return to the spot you were at before but… the trees kept moving and you ended up in the same spot time and time again. Annoying. Grunting, you sit against a tree and fall asleep. This spot was decent enough anyway.

xxx

“Get your damn food you assholes!!” 

“Sit yer asses down and eat!!”

“Welcome you crappy bastard~ Please sit down and enjoy your food~!” 

"Here's your food..."

“DON’T THROW FOOD!! WASTE ANY FOOD AND I’LL KICK YOUR ASS TO THE NEXT ISLAND!!” 

“HUH?! Are you complaining about the food?! I’ll use ya as damn bait for dragons if you say that shit again!!” You hear countless men yell and scream language foul enough to make even the nastiest of sailors cry for their mother. Where you’re headed at is a large area with countless long benches stacked with piles upon piles of plates of freshly cooked food. Everyday, the cooks of the village cook enough for the entire village, but only for dinner. And that’s where everyone gathers at the same time everyday. When the bell rings, it means get your asses into gear and come eat. You watch as large burly men run around the isles slamming plates down to boisterous men who laughed and yelled at one another. Any fights that got too out of hand were stopped by them and got their asses beat. You find a spot that’s not so noisy and sit yourself down, quickly snatching quickly disappearing meat from the plates. Suddenly, a mug is slammed down next to you. 

“Tsk. You head out to the forest and get your ass lost almost everyday but yet you still come back? Either get lost forever or get eaten by something already you Marimo.” An annoying voice says. You snatch the mug from them and down the booze in it. 

“Shut it, shit-cook. Unlike you, I’m not some pansy who’d get killed off by some forest beasts.” 

“AH?! WHAT WAS THAT YOU-” 

“Sanji-kun! Can I have a refill on my drink?” A certain money thieving witch asked. Sanji of course, swooned from just his name being said on the lips of ‘such a beautiful mademoiselle’ and squirmed in the most disgusting way possible, prancing over to said ‘mademoiselle’. 

“OF COURSE MY DEAR NAMI-SWAAAAAN~!!!” He cried out with a literal heart eye. You decide to forget about the entire existence of the cook and return to eating. Its dog eat dog here but not many try to steal meat from you. Being one of the strongest in your village has that perk. A single glare and they usually retract their hand and try to steal from someone else instead. You enjoy your food as peacefully as you can in a village full of vicious dragon hunter savages. An hour later, the cooks are kicking everyone out and collecting the little leftovers remaining to use later. No food gets wasted in your village. Considering you already finished your meal and you don’t feel like hearing the shit cook’s voice (you never feel like hearing it) so you return to home to which you share with Usopp and unfortunately the shit cook as well. But he usually comes back late due to his job so all you have to do is pass the fuck out before you have to be conscious to breathe the same air as him in the same house. You head on back home and no you do not get lost going to your own house using the same path that you’ve used almost all your life. 

You really don’t, alright? 

 

Just because you got there a bit later than intended, you still got there and that’s all that matters in the end. Sighing, you go into your room and throw yourself onto your crappy hammock. It swings under your weight but you could care less as you slip out of the world of conscious. Today was somehow the same as every other day but ridiculously different at the same time. 

You fall asleep. 

 

~x~

 

 _Next day…_

You wake up when it’s already very much noon, but it doesn’t really matter since you don’t have a real job. Unlike most of the people in your village, you're not a dragon hunter. You weren’t against it (unlike most of your Village, especially the leader of it, Akainu), but you just didn’t go out of your way to look for them. You have enough money anyway, you don’t need nor want to be rich. You drag yourself out of bed and make your way to the kitchen, destroying the note Sanji left on his breakfast without reading a single letter. Even though Sanji was a shitty asshole who could die in a ditch for all you could care, you have to admit his cooking _was_ good. You won’t give him any more praise than that though so you decide to think about where to kill time for today. 

Perhaps a walk, as per usual. 

You usually take walks, never to anywhere in particular. Sometimes you walk around your village and sometimes end up in your islands large forest. You go wherever your feet take you. So you finish your breakfast and set out. The gravel pathway below your boots as you walk through the area. You soon reach a forked pathway and stop. 

#### Which way do you go?

[Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410523/chapters/41153663)  
[Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410523/chapters/41153891)


	5. EP1$&^

**“Oh so _now_ you want to be nice?”**

[Go Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410523/chapters/41139923)


	6. E1¿^&

#### N-w; wHt to d¿

[Kill it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410523/chapters/41140028)


	7. E1+=

Right it is then. You huff and follow the path, passing by various buildings and stands. Seems like you're talking a walk through your village then. You buy an apple and eat it throughout your stroll, not particularly caring where you end up. Now nothing more than a stem and base, you chuck the apple away. What to do what to do… oh. You look up at a large building with the Rod of Asclepius atop the door. The clinic. 

“Wonder if Chopper is free…” You mutter, entering the building. It’s not hunting season, nor is there any competitions going on, so the clinic shouldn’t be _too_ busy. At least you hope it’s not, you really got nothing better to do. 

“Oh. Zoro-ya. Are you bleeding out enough for the whole village again? Or did you get lost again?” A soft yet deep voice says from behind you. You stop and turn around to face the speaker, Trafalgar Law.

“Neither. I was on a walk and ended up here. I had some free time and was about to visit Chopper.” Law hums,

“So you got lost.” Bastard. “But yes, Chopper is free. He’s in his office. I’ll show you the way, since you somehow manage to get lost despite there being no hallways and only three other doors besides the entrance.” 

“I ain’t gonna get lost! I can literally see the door over there! It’s not even 20 feet away!” You snap, pointing to said door.

“Really?” 

“Really!” 

“I see. Then, good luck.” 

“I don’t need luck to get to a damn door!” You stomp off, heading towards the door, but-

“Wrong door, Zoro-ya. That’s the bathroom. Why did you make a random turn when it was a straight path?” Law says, pointing to the right door. 

…

“...I knew that.” 

“Really?” 

“Really.” 

“Alright. Don’t worry, Tony-ya and I are already looking into making medicine that could cure your horrible sense of directions, we can only hope it helps but… with how bad it is, there may not be much hope.” 

“I’m going to cut you, I swear.” 

“That won’t do, fighting isn’t allowed in the clinic.” Law sighs out, then turns a sharp eye directly at you before adding, “Plus, I don’t want to waste any bandages on you.” 

“Ho? Is that a threat?” You push out one of your swords with your thumb against the hilt, but the other remains unfazed. 

“I wonder.” He twirls the feathered pen in his hand and walks away with that long stride of his. “I’ll be in my office if you need me. Again, Tony-ya’s office is right in front of you. Walk straight, _straight._ Don’t make any weird turns. There is no shortcut for a straight path.” Law emphasizes, closing his door behind him. Damn bastard. You can walk in a straight line dammit- is what you tell yourself as you open the door and-

“Haah… Why did you turn? Really, maybe we _should_ research on that medicine after all.” 

 

You slam the door on Law. 

 

That was on purpose. You meant to do that. You swear. You open another door and _finally_ see Chopper, the small male scribbling down on some paper at his desk. 

“Yo Chopper, busy?” Chopper perks up at your voice, oversized glasses nearly falling up from the speed he looks up in. 

“Oh! Zoro! What brings you here?” Chopper hops off of his chair and trots over, boots lightly clopping against the ground. 

“Thought I’d pay a visit, unless you’re busy of course.” You shut the door behind you and lean against it, crossing your arms. Chopper shakes his head and gestures to a bed,

“Not at all! I was just writing down some notes for my patient.” What you see on the bed is not a human, but a bird.

“A bird?” 

“Mhm. It fell from its nest. Its wing was broken when I found it, which would mean a for sure death. Normally I wouldn’t be in so much contact with chicks since our scent can contaminate them and make their parents afraid of them… but I made an expectation since it was almost old enough to leave the nest anyways.” Chopper explains, trotting over to the sleeping bird. ~~You didn’t get anything Chopper just said, but you hum to make it seem like you did.~~

“I see. So does that mean it can’t fly anymore?” 

“No, it can. But it won’t be for a while. I was writing down notes to give to Franky so he could build a cast suitable for it… hopefully it lives a long life once it can fly again…” Chopper hops upon the stool beside the bed and gently begins gently petting the birds head with a single finger. You watch him, then slowly walk over.

“How come it’d die if it couldn’t fly anymore? Is flying really that important?”

“Of course it is! They have wings because they’re meant for the _sky_! Without it, they can’t escape predators or fly up to trees… if a larger bird that eats meat like a seagull were to lose its ability to fly, it would probably starve to death. To most creatures that fly, their flight means their life to them.” Chopper looks down at the crooked wing sadly and continues to petting the birds head. You look down at its wing as well, it was crooked and bent, it definitely didn’t look usable for flight in the least. Suddenly, the image of that dragon’s wing comes to mind. A for sure death, huh...

“Hey, what do you think about the whole dragon hunting thing?” Chopper asks, dragging you out of your thoughts. 

“Hn? Well, I don’t really think anything about it. I don’t support it but I’m not against it. It’s whatever, I guess. What brought this on?” 

“Nothing, just… Well, I’m fine with the village hunting them, it _is_ survival of the fittest in the wild after all. But… I just don’t agree with everyone’s way of thinking.” Chopper muttered, looking down at nothing in particular. 

 

“What do you mean?” You raise a brow. 

“Everyone thinks they’re just mindless monsters deserving to be killed, as if they’re nothing more than bugs that you can make some cash off of… I probably shouldn’t say this, but, I’m especially against the way Akainu thinks. They don’t really go after us or attack us, yet we keep hunting them… more than necessary. And yet… he just sees them as scum.” Chopper starts to fiddle with his thumbs, voice hushed and quiet. You stay silent, waiting for him to continue. 

“Sometimes they even ‘play’ with the smaller, weaker flightless ones. They hurt them, but don’t kill them. That’s… not right at all. They even think they’re brainless, incapable of even thinking. But- I’ve secretly treated some that have fallen victim to the hunters ‘games’ and they’ve shown gratitude, some have even given a gift later in return. Once, someone saw me treating one and they said it was pointless to do that. But to me, an injury is an injury, so I’ll treat everyone, regardless of who or what they are…” 

 

  
  
  
_**[ Key Unlocked! ]**_  
  


 

Chopper gasps, “Ah! I’m sorry! I rambled too much!! I must’ve annoyed you!” He flusters, arms covering his red face in embarrassment. You couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. 

“It’s fine, there’s nothing wrong with following your own beliefs. On the contrary, it just shows your determination. As expected from a doctor of your level.” Chopper freezes, and his already red face turns impossibly redder. 

“T-That doesn’t make me happy at all, you bastard~!!” He squirms, doing a weird dance and giggling. Bad at taking compliments as always, you see. You chuckle again as Chopper continues denying any happiness from your compliment, then moves onto humble bragging. Time passes, and the two of you converse. Eventually, you start talking about how you met a dragon the previous day (but left out the fact it was injured, as to not worry the doctor), and watched as Chopper’s eyes lit up in amazement. He excitedly pried answers on how it looked like and if it was any strong, so you try to answer the best you could. You weren’t any good at dramatizing stories to better entertain Chopper like Usopp was, but you at least try to make it sound somewhat cool. Judging from the sparkly eyes, you’re doing a decent job at least. However though, you soon hear loud bells chime outside, and you look out the window to see the sun setting already. 

“Oh. It’s almost time for dinner.” 

“You can go on ahead! I want to finish the notes by today. I’m sure Sanji or Gin will stop by later to drop off food for Law and I as per usual anyways.” Chopper says, trotting back over to his chair. Even though it’s a rather low chair in general, the small male still has to hop a little to get back on it. 

“I see. Then, see you later.” You give a nod and head out, and by some miracle- err- and as expected, because it’s definitely the norm, you manage to not get lost while heading to the same area as always. There’s already burly men running past you and shoving others out of their way, screaming ‘get out of my way!’ or ‘food!’. You walk leisurely but you still end up making it just in time. 

 

Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > **Unlocked bonus stories:** 0  
>  **Current Bonus Stories obtained:** _You haven't unlocked any Bonus Stories_  
>  **Unlocked Keys:** 1  
>  **Current Keys:** "A True Doctors Determination"  
>  **RESTART:[**Please save your place first**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410523/chapters/40981940)  
> **
> 
> And that is the end of the first chapter!! So? This is my first time trying out this concept, so I'd love to hear what you think! Feedback on the fic and the way this works in general would be greatly appreciated! This is actually the first time I wrote in 2nd POV, my Puppet oneshot was written after about 4k of this was written. In total there are about 10-12k words written for this chapter? But you don't get to see all of it because different stuff appears for different options! But I still have to write them,,, hah.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, here's a glimpse of next ch!: 
> 
>    
>  _...THUD!_  
>  _not so perfect..._  
>  _...“Ha? A dog that looks like a lizard? Are you drunk?”..._  
>  _... "Were you just about to leave, without finishing your food?” ..._
> 
> That's it! Till next time!


	8. E1%^*#

Right it is. You follow the path all the way to the end. At some point, you entered the forest. Guess you’ll continue your walk there. You get deeper and deeper which every step. And you should probably stop walking through trees because the branches keep slapping you behind your head. After one particular nasty slap, you turn around and flip off the tree. Apparently constantly moving around to get you lost wasn’t good enough for trees. When you turn back around, you see something not too far away directly in front of you. 

The dragon from yesterday. 

It’s also looking directly at you. With a live, still flopping, fish in its mouth, you must add.

The dragon whips its head up, throwing the fish into the air and opening its mouth as it falls. With a loud snap of its jaws, the fish is gone. Then it slowly looks back down at you, eyeing you intensely. On guard, you reach your hand towards your swords. It begins to walk towards you, so you grab the hilt of one of your 3 swords, Sandai Kitetsu, and prepare to draw it at any given moment. Kitetsu gleamed in anticipation as the dragon walked closer. _Blood_ it said. Blood. The dragon stops in front of you, sharp pupils staring into your very soul. When its jaws open, you squeeze the hilt and-

 

Liiiiiiiiick

 

…

 

The dragon licks your face. 

 

“Goddammit _again?!_ ” You snap, feeling at your now saliva covered face.

“Khst Khst Khst!” 

“Is that a fucking laugh?!” The dragon nods. “Don't answer that!! Fuck. What's with you and licking my damn face?” You click your tongue and use your shirt to dry your face off. That thing is nothing but a damn oversized dog. Whatever.

####  What now?

[Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410523/chapters/41154296)  
[Leave](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410523/chapters/41154728)  



	9. E1+=#

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > **Unlocked Bonus Stories:** 0  
>  **Current Bonus Stories obtained:** _You haven't unlocked any Bonus Stories_  
>  **Unlocked Keys:** 0  
>  **Current Keys:** _You don't have any keys right now_  
>  **RESTART:[**Please save your place first**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410523/chapters/40981940)  
> **
> 
> And that is the end of the first chapter!! So? This is my first time trying out this concept, so I'd love to hear what you think! Feedback on the fic and the way this works in general would be greatly appreciated! This is actually the first time I wrote in 2nd POV, my Puppet oneshot was written after about 4k of this was written. In total there are about 10-12k words written for this chapter? But you don't get to see all of it because different stuff appears for different options! But I still have to write them,,, hah.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, here's a glimpse of next ch!: 
> 
>    
>  _...“Ha? A dog that looks like a lizard? Are you drunk?”..._  
>  _... "Were you just about to leave, without finishing your food?” ..._
> 
> That's it! Till next time!

Right it is. You follow the path all the way to the end. At some point, you entered the forest. Guess you’ll continue your walk there. You get deeper and deeper which every step. And you should probably stop walking through trees because the branches keep slapping you behind your head. After one particular nasty slap, you turn around and flip off the tree. Apparently constantly moving around to get you lost wasn’t good enough for trees. When you turn back around, you see something not too far away directly in front of you. 

The dragon from yesterday. 

It’s also looking directly at you. With a live, still flopping, fish in its mouth, you must add.

The dragon stares at you for a few moments before seemingly perking up. It jerks its head upwards and tosses the fish into the air with its mouth wide open. Gravity does its work and the fish falls down into its mouth- which shuts with a snap. The crunch which you assume is from the fish is so loud you can’t help but cringe. The dragon quickly licks its lips then- it charges straight at you. Cursing, you grab a sword but just before you draw it, you realize it’s not charging with the intention to attack. It’s going to tackle you again. Instead, you pull out the still sheathed sword and use it to protect you from the gigantic deadly beast now in the air and about to land on you. You land harshly against the ground and both your arms tremble while struggling to keep the sword up as a shield under the weight of a claw that could easily smash your skull in. Through your struggle, the beast is chuffing and licking your face. From your position, you can’t really get away from the disgustingly wet tongue so you’re stuck with it breathing on your face with hot and fish smelling breath. 

“ARE YOU A DOG OR A DRAGON?! STOP FUCKING LICKING ME ALREADY!!” You snap at it, but it does nothing to stop its lick attack. You decide that yes, it is nothing but a oversized dog since it is not only licking you, but also wagging its damn oversized tail. The dragon doesn’t stop licking you until your entire face is soaked and dripping with dragon slobber. But regardless, it’s off of you and you can finally wipe off your face. Then the damned thing has the _balls_ to fucking _snicker_. You stop, draw your sword, and glare at it. 

**“Don’t test my fucking patience you oversized lizard, I’ll cut you up and make curly brow cook you for dinner.”**

It laughs harder. 

Whatever! You’re leaving! You got better things to do then to waste time with this lizard. Like… napping. Or something.  
You let out a grunt and turn heel, leaving. But instead of hearing only your footsteps, you hear another, rather noisy along with it. You turn around to see the dragon behind you. 

“What the hell? Screw off already.” You click your tongue and turn back around, now walking a bit faster. You still hear the footsteps so you walk faster. Still there. 

“Oi! I said screw off already! Quit following me!!” You snap at it with a snarl, but it only grins in reply. Should you just kill it? Nah that's too much work. Maybe if you keep walking you could lose it… huh. Haven't you been here already? You wonder, passing by an oddly familiar boulder. Then… you pass by it again. Weird. 

“Khst khst khst!” 

“What are you laughing at?!” You whip your head around to look at the damn lizard who is _sneering_ at you. Maybe you should kill it after all. 

“What? You think I'm _lost_ or something? I'm not. I can easily get out of this forest like always, watch me.” You choose to walk off in a random direction, pushing through trees and bushes. Yet somehow you end up right back where you started, dragon and all. 

“That was… on purpose.” A horrible lie, really. The dragon's response is to roll over and start _wheezing_ in what seemed to be uncontrolled laughter. Little shit. Didn't think it was possible for something to piss you off more than Curly Brow could. Apparently it was. 

“Damn lizard…” You growl, low and feral, and draw out two of your swords. “That's it. I'm cutting you up.” Instead of the dragon appearing afraid, it actually perks up and begins to almost wag its tail in excitement. It drags its foot against the ground and lets out a huff. 

“Ho? Wanna give it a go? Just perfect. I could use a warm-up right now…” You both charge at each other. Your blades clash against horns and you jump away to avoid a massive claw. You could hear your heart booming and your blood thumping through your ears. Your arms and legs tremble- not in fear, but _excitement_. You could get used to this. Kitetsu is gleaming just as much as you are, both you and your cursed sword basking in the adrenaline rush from the fight.

The trees are annoying, you think. And it seems like the dragon was thinking the same as both you and the dragon destroy everything in your way. Back to the battle, two seconds were wasted. You love the sound your swords make everytime you slice, it was almost as if you were cutting through the wind itself. You had to watch your footing as well, since everytime the dragon brought its claws down it shattered the ground below it. The ground before you rumbles from its roar, and you have to watch every step, every _move_ you make. It’s been so long since you've had an opponent you could fight on equal enough grounds (Except Curly Brow, but he's annoying). 

Your lungs burn and each breath you take feels like you're inhaling fire rather than oxygen. Your arms glide through the air despite the burn and stings. 

Your body is screaming and _you love it._

 

Both you and the dragon stop, out of breath and panting. The surrounding trees destroyed, ground crushed and covered in claw and scratch marks. You sheathe your swords and the dragon sits down, a breathy “Khst khst khst” sounding.  
“You ain't half bad for a lizard.” You smirk, wiping a bead of sweat off your forehead. Too bad you do have to go though, the sun is setting and dinner is soon. But it's fine, you're satisfied and got a good workout. You turn around, giving a backhand wave. 

“Cya.” You push through some branches and head home. Except you somehow end up in the exact same spot again. 

“God da-” 

 

You manage to get back just before the rush of people and shortly after the bells start ringing throughout your village. Just in time for dinner. 

 

Perfect.


	10. E1*

_Stand and watch_

Humming, you continue to eye the dragon. You walk around and observe its features. It was large, incredibly so. Its scales were a beautiful bright red and seemed quite tough, its tail looked like it could pack a serious punch. Of course, this wasn't the first time you've seen a dragon. You come from a village of _dragon_ hunters after all. But it's exactly _because_ of that you know how much dragons are worth. Smaller, and much weaker land dwelling dragons are worth less. But winged dragons? They're worth a fortune. The larger, the better. And this dragon? Beautiful scales, large body, and impressive fangs and horns? You would be rich if you were to kill it and cash it in. But then again, it wouldn't be any fun to kill it while it's down. Besides, you don't have any real need for money. You have enough to get by and some for booze, that's good enough for you. The dragon is still eyeing you and snarling. You shrug, obviously unbothered by its threats. You lean against a nearby tree and watch the dragon. Not like you got anything better to do anyway. 

Time passes, and the dragon had long since lost interest in watching you (there was still some occasionally weary glances though). Instead, its been preoccupied with trying to gnaw on the net or break free. It hadn’t been working in the least. More time passes and you let out a sigh. 

“It’s steel, you can’t break free from your position.” You say. The dragon gives you an almost childish glare and lets out a grunt, continuing to try anyway. Rolling your eyes, you begin to walk towards the beast whose guard is immediately up, even more so when your hands reach for one of your three swords. 

“Stay still.” You say as you watch the beast try to back away. The beast ignores your warning and begins to snarl and back away more. You roll your eyes at the sight and slowly draw your sword. 

“Calm down, I’m going to free you. If I wanted to kill you, I could have done it all this time.” The dragon relaxes at this, perhaps it shouldn’t trust you so easily since you could be lying. But you’re not so it’s fine you suppose. You wait until it stills and only then do you get into position, carefully aiming where your slices will be. The dragon tenses under your intense gaze, but remains still. In seconds, the steel nets fall like leaves. You do not sheathe your sword in case the dragon dares to attack. 

It doesn’t. 

Well, it might as well have, considering it charged right at you. You raised your sword in defense at first, but it seemed like it wasn’t charging with the intention to attack. Actually, it seemed more like a giant dog than a dragon when it jumped up with a… smile(?) and tackled you. 

“Wai-” You don’t even get to finish as the dragon sends you crashing into the ground. Groaning on impact, you try to back away yelling stop as it begins to _lick_ you. Disgusting. 

“GET OFF OF ME ALREADY!!” You yell. And- did the dragon just _laugh?_ Regardless, the dragon thankfully gets off as requested. It turns around and seems to almost snicker, then runs off. It stretches out its wings before letting out a cry of pain, seemingly forgetting that one wing was injured. So instead, it folds up both wings and disappears past the countless trees. 

Well.

That just happened. 

You sigh then resheathe your sword, heading to a comfortable enough looking tree and sit against it. 

 

Time for a nap.

xxx

“Get your damn food you assholes!!” 

“Sit yer asses down and eat!!”

“Welcome you crappy bastard~ Please sit down and enjoy your food~!” 

"Here's your food..."

“DON’T THROW FOOD!! WASTE ANY FOOD AND I’LL KICK YOUR ASS TO THE NEXT ISLAND!!” 

“HUH?! Are you complaining about the food?! I’ll use ya as damn bait for dragons if you say that shit again!!” You hear countless men yell and scream language foul enough to make even the nastiest of sailors cry for their mother. Where you’re headed at is a large area with countless long benches stacked with piles upon piles of plates of freshly cooked food. Everyday, the cooks of the village cook enough for the entire village, but only for dinner. And that’s where everyone gathers at the same time everyday. When the bell rings, it means get your asses into gear and come eat. You watch as large burly men run around the isles slamming plates down to boisterous men who laughed and yelled at one another. Any fights that got too out of hand were stopped by them and got their asses beat. You find a spot that’s not so noisy and sit yourself down, quickly snatching quickly disappearing meat from the plates. Suddenly, a mug is slammed down next to you. 

“Tsk. You head out to the forest and get your ass lost almost everyday but yet you still come back? Either get lost forever or get eaten by something already you Marimo.” An annoying voice says. You snatch the mug from them and down the booze in it. 

“Shut it, shit-cook. Unlike you, I’m not some pansy who’d get killed off by some forest beasts.” 

“AH?! WHAT WAS THAT YOU-” 

“Sanji-kun! Can I have a refill on my drink?” A certain money thieving witch asked. Sanji of course, swooned from just his name being said on the lips of ‘such a beautiful mademoiselle’ and squirmed in the most disgusting way possible, prancing over to said ‘mademoiselle’. 

“OF COURSE MY DEAR NAMI-SWAAAAAN~!!!” He cried out with a literal heart eye. You decide to forget about the entire existence of the cook and return to eating. Its dog eat dog here but not many try to steal meat from you. Being one of the strongest in your village has that perk. A single glare and they usually retract their hand and try to steal from someone else instead. You enjoy your food as peacefully as you can in a village full of vicious dragon hunter savages. An hour later, the cooks are kicking everyone out and collecting the little leftovers remaining to use later. No food gets wasted in your village. Considering you already finished your meal and you don’t feel like hearing the shit cook’s voice (you never feel like hearing it) so you return to home to which you share with Usopp and unfortunately the shit cook as well. But he usually comes back late due to his job so all you have to do is pass the fuck out before you have to be conscious to breathe the same air as him in the same house. You head on back home and no you do not get lost going to your own house using the same path that you’ve used almost all your life. 

You really don’t, alright? 

 

Just because you got there a bit later than intended, you still got there and that’s all that matters in the end. Sighing, you go into your room and throw yourself onto your crappy hammock. It swings under your weight but you could care less as you slip out of the world of conscious. Today was somehow the same as every other day but ridiculously different at the same time. 

You fall asleep. 

 

~x~

 

 _Next day…_

You wake up when it’s already very much noon, but it doesn’t really matter since you don’t have a real job. Unlike most of the people in your village, you're not a dragon hunter. You weren’t against it (unlike most of your Village, especially the leader of it, Akainu), but you just didn’t go out of your way to look for them. You have enough money anyway, you don’t need nor want to be rich. You drag yourself out of bed and make your way to the kitchen, destroying the note Sanji left on his breakfast without reading a single letter. Even though Sanji was a shitty asshole who could die in a ditch for all you could care, you have to admit his cooking _was_ good. You won’t give him any more praise than that though so you decide to think about where to kill time for today. 

Perhaps a walk, as per usual. 

You usually take walks, never to anywhere in particular. Sometimes you walk around your village and sometimes end up in your islands large forest. You go wherever your feet take you. So you finish your breakfast and set out. The gravel pathway below your boots as you walk through the area. You soon reach a forked pathway and stop. 

  


#### Which way do you go?

[Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410523/chapters/41151659)  
[Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410523/chapters/41153279)


	11. E1~*&^

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410523/chapters/41140187)

[ "I'm tired." ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410523/chapters/41140187)


	12. E1~*

It's not like you really got anything better to do, so you stay. Sighing, you sit yourself down against a comfortable enough looking boulder. It was good enough. You still kept your guard up though, you'd have to be an idiot to not have it up when around a dragon. Said dragon was waddling up and wagging its tail like the dog it is, even its damn tongue was lolled out. 

“What do you want?” You grunt at it, seeing as it won't leave you alone. It crouched down, then stood back up, bouncing. And it did it again and again and again, tail still wagging. At first, you were wondering what the actual fuck was it trying to do, until it hit you.

“... Wait. Are you saying you want to _play?_ ” It's tail wags faster. Yeah. No. You're not going to _play_ with a dragon. 

“Ask someone else, I got better things to do.” A lie, but it doesn't have to know that. It lets out a sound akin to a whine- and then it straight up just _shoves_ its snout onto you. “Wh- Hey! Stop that! Oi! You're heavy- I'LL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF IF YOU DON'T FUCKING STOP!!” After punching it across the head, it lets out a huff but backs away. Then gets distracted by a nearby flying bird and started chasing it. It ended up just running into a tree, trying and failing to climb up it to continue chasing the bird. You eyed the dragon, why didn't it just… fly after it? Your eyes were brought to the oddly bent wing. 

“Can't fly with that wing?” The dragon, from the ground it fell on after the failed attempt at tree climbing, huffs. “So that's why you're still around here. You'll be hunted if you're found you know, our village is made up of hunters who hunt nothing but dragons.” Another huff, but this time it rolls over to it's back, careful of it's injured wing. Seems like it doesn’t care too much about being hunted. Well, not your problem. Yawning, you watch as the dragon nips at a passing dragonfly. Was it smart or an idiot? Probably an idiot. Then, the dragon perks up and looks at you. It stands up and walks towards you, letting out a huff. You rest your hand on the hilt of your sword, thumb ready to push it out as the dragon walks closer. The dragon stands before you,

then flops right over. 

Tail swishing side to side, arms and legs up, and tongue out, you stare at it. Then, 

“I ain't rubbing your damn stomach!” It whines. “No.” Another whine. “N.o.” It starts throwing a fit, sending dust and dirt everywhere. 

“ALRIGHT I GET IT, JUST STOP SENDING DIRT EVERYWHERE!!” It huffs and stops, staring at you expectantly. Gritting your teeth, you carefully reach out your hand towards its stomach, one hand still on your swords lest it tries anything. It doesn’t. You hand gently paps against the stomach of the dragon and you… start… rubbing the belly of a dragon. The dragon makes a happy little chuff and twitches its leg… what are you doing? Why are you even doing this? The dragon stretches out further and quickens its tail wagging. Looks like this thing really is nothing but an oversized dog. The dragon- does it even have a name?- huffs and rolls over, chin resting against the ground. Seeing as it was content with the belly rubs it forced you to give, you roll your eyes and lean back against the rock. And, despite your passing thought of not lowering your guard, you eventually nod off. 

 

~x~ 

 

You wake up to see that the dragon is still here, but off chasing a small swarm of dragonflies around until they flew too high for the flightless dragon to continue going after. At first, you think it's trying to eat them, but it seems to just be playing with them. A rather deadly sort of play (for the dragonflies) though. Finding yourself too comfortable to bother moving, you simply continue in watching the dragon. Soon though, it grows bored and starts to wander around and sniffing the ground. It trots up to a hole in the ground, sniffs it, and… shoves its head into it. And gets stuck. 

 

 

“What the hell are you doing..?” You sweatdrop as you watch the dragon try to pull itself out in a panic. It smacks the ground repeatedly until it cracks enough to pull its head out, wheezing for air once it was free. But now that it was free, it notices you're awake and comes running towards you again, rolling over like before. You think about rejecting… but it stares at you so full of hope and excitement that you find yourself sighing and rubbing its stomach anyways. 

“Yeah yeah…” You mutter out, watching it happily smack its tail against the ground and chuff. Does this thing not realize you could slice it up at any moment? Is it really that stupid to be running up to a stranger, rolling over and showing its easy to cut belly, and practically lowering all its guards? Apparently so. But as much as you'd like to stay and pet the belly of a dog-dragon (Hint: not at all), the sun will be setting soon and returning to the village always takes some time. So you'll be leaving now as to not miss dinner. If you're late, everything is gone. First come first served. So you give its stomach a little pat and huff. 

**[Bonus Story 1 completed!]**

“Gotta go now, cya.” The dragon seems to almost frown but it doesn't throw a fit like before, simply rolling over and resting its chin down. Turning your back to such a beast would normally be a horrible idea, but you find that you don't feel the need to have any guard up as you walk back. Sure, you end up in the same spot a few times, and _maybe_ the lizard laughed at you when you came back a third time, but you found your way back and that's all that matters. And you got back just in time for dinner.

 

Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > **Unlocked Bonus Stories:** 1  
>  **Current Bonus Stories obtained:** "What the hell are you doing..?"  
>  **Unlocked Keys:** 0  
>  **Current Keys:** _You don't have any keys right now_  
>  **RESTART:[**Please save your place first**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410523/chapters/40981940)  
> **
> 
> And that is the end of the first chapter!! So? This is my first time trying out this concept, so I'd love to hear what you think! Feedback on the fic and the way this works in general would be greatly appreciated! This is actually the first time I wrote in 2nd POV, my Puppet oneshot was written after about 4k of this was written. In total there are about 10-12k words written for this chapter? But you don't get to see all of it because different stuff appears for different options! But I still have to write them,,, hah.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, here's a glimpse of next ch!: 
> 
>    
>  _...THUD!_  
>  _not so perfect..._  
>  _...“Ha? A dog that looks like a lizard? Are you drunk?”..._  
>  _... "Were you just about to leave, without finishing your food?” ..._
> 
> That's it! Till next time!


	13. E1&

_Kill it_

Huge body, beautiful scales, _and_ winged? You really hit the jackpot today. You grab your sword, Sandai Kitetsu, and slowly drag it out. The blade grinds against the scabbard and you feel the sword tremble in anticipation. 

It craves blood, so blood you shall give it. 

The dragon hisses and growls, roars and thrashes. But you only smirk and walk closer, raising your blade above your head. Kitetsu hums in delight, unable to contain its delight in being able to cut into the flesh of such a beast. The dragon continues thrashing, begins to uselessly breathe fire that hit nowhere near you, trying so desperately to scare you off. Holding Kitetsu with both hands, you get into position and aim your blade. The dragon stares at you, eyes wide. You think it’s afraid, and of course, you’d think that. Everything fears death, especially when it’s right in front of you. What a shame, it would probably be quite the fight if they fought. What a shame that’s not happening. 

“Ain’t nothing personal, but I’m not turning down some free cash and dinner when it’s handed to be on a silver platter. I’ll finish it quick.” You say. Maybe it’ll be enough to get rid of the shitty debt he has with that witch. You make eye contact with the dragon and expect to see fear. 

You don’t expect to see acceptance. 

It lets out a slow huff and rests its head down, eyes shut. It stops struggling and simply lies still, breath slow and calm. You raise a brow but a grin soon forms on your lips. 

“Impressive.” You commend it for its courage. The dragon doesn’t make any visible response, rather, it seems almost as if it fell asleep. You observe it for a few seconds more until Kitetsu tells you _‘Hurry, hurry. Blood. I want blood.’_ Not wanting to make your sword wait any longer, you bring your blade down to the dragon’s neck. 

 

You’ve seen a lot of men and animals die. You’ve seen few who accepted their death. 

 

You’ve seen even less that smiled at the face of it as this dragon did. 

 

Kitetsu gleams as blood splatters out and the dragon draws its last breath.

  


GAME OVER

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You HAD to have chosen this on purpose right? I mean,,,, come on. Anyways, click [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410523/chapters/40981940#workskin) to go back.


	14. E1<^%@

It's not like you really got anything better to do, so you stay. Sighing, you sit yourself down against a comfortable enough looking boulder. It was good enough. You still kept your guard up though, you'd have to be an idiot to not have it up when around a dragon. Said dragon was waddling up and wagging its tail like the dog it is, even its damn tongue was lolled out. 

“What do you want?” You grunt at it, seeing as it won't leave you alone. It crouched down, then stood back up, bouncing. And it did it again and again and again, tail still wagging. At first, you were wondering what the actual fuck was it trying to do, until it hit you.

“... Wait. Are you saying you want to _play?_ ” It's tail wags faster. Yeah. No. You're not going to _play_ with a dragon. 

“Ask someone else, I got better things to do.” A lie, but it doesn't have to know that. It lets out a sound akin to a whine- and then it straight up just _shoves_ its snout onto you. “Wh- Hey! Stop that! Oi! You're heavy- I'LL CUT YOUR HEAD OFF IF YOU DON'T FUCKING STOP!!” After punching it across the head, it lets out a huff but backs away. Then gets distracted by a nearby flying bird and started chasing it. It ended up just running into a tree, trying and failing to climb up it to continue chasing the bird. You eyed the dragon, why didn't it just… fly after it? Your eyes were brought to the oddly bent wing. 

“Can't fly with that wing?” The dragon, from the ground it fell on after the failed attempt at tree climbing, huffs. “So that's why you're still around here. You'll be hunted if you're found you know, our village is made up of hunters who hunt nothing but dragons.” Another huff, but this time it rolls over to it's back, careful of it's injured wing. Seems like it doesn’t care too much about being hunted. Well, not your problem. Yawning, you watch as the dragon nips at a passing dragonfly. Was it smart or an idiot? Probably an idiot. Then, the dragon perks up and looks at you. It stands up and walks towards you, letting out a huff. You rest your hand on the hilt of your sword, thumb ready to push it out as the dragon walks closer. The dragon stands before you,

then flops right over. 

Tail swishing side to side, arms and legs up, and tongue out, you stare at it. Then, 

“I ain't rubbing your damn stomach!” It whines. “No.” Another whine. “N.o.” It starts throwing a fit, sending dust and dirt everywhere. 

“ALRIGHT I GET IT, JUST STOP SENDING DIRT EVERYWHERE!!” It huffs and stops, staring at you expectantly. Gritting your teeth, you carefully reach out your hand towards its stomach, one hand still on your swords lest it tries anything. It doesn’t. You hand gently paps against the stomach of the dragon and you… start… rubbing the belly of a dragon. The dragon makes a happy little chuff and twitches its leg… what are you doing? Why are you even doing this? The dragon stretches out further and quickens its tail wagging. Looks like this thing really is nothing but an oversized dog. The dragon- does it even have a name?- huffs and rolls over, chin resting against the ground. Seeing as it was content with the belly rubs it forced you to give, you roll your eyes and lean back against the rock. And, despite your passing thought of not lowering your guard, you eventually nod off. 

 

~x~ 

 

You wake up to see that the dragon is still here, but off chasing a small swarm of dragonflies around until they flew too high for the flightless dragon to continue going after. At first, you think it's trying to eat them, but it seems to just be playing with them. A rather deadly sort of play (for the dragonflies) though. Finding yourself too comfortable to bother moving, you simply continue in watching the dragon. Soon though, it grows bored and starts to wander around and sniffing the ground. It trots up to a hole in the ground, sniffs it, and… shoves its head into it. And gets stuck. 

 

 

“What the hell are you doing..?” You sweatdrop as you watch the dragon try to pull itself out in a panic. It smacks the ground repeatedly until it cracks enough to pull its head out, wheezing for air once it was free. But now that it was free, it notices you're awake and comes running towards you again, rolling over like before. You think about rejecting… but it stares at you so full of hope and excitement that you find yourself sighing and rubbing its stomach anyways. 

“Yeah yeah…” You mutter out, watching it happily smack its tail against the ground and chuff. Does this thing not realize you could slice it up at any moment? Is it really that stupid to be running up to a stranger, rolling over and showing its easy to cut belly, and practically lowering all its guards? Apparently so. But as much as you'd like to stay and pet the belly of a dog-dragon (Hint: not at all), the sun will be setting soon and returning to the village always takes some time. So you'll be leaving now as to not miss dinner. If you're late, everything is gone. First come first served. So you give its stomach a little pat and huff. 

“Gotta go now, cya.” The dragon seems to almost frown but it doesn't throw a fit like before, simply rolling over and resting its chin down. Turning your back to such a beast would normally be a horrible idea, but you find that you don't feel the need to have any guard up as you walk back. Sure, you end up in the same spot a few times, and _maybe_ the lizard laughed at you when you came back a third time, but you found your way back and that's all that matters. And you got back just in time for dinner.

 

Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > **Unlocked Bonus Stories:** 1  
>  **Current Bonus Stories obtained:** "What the hell are you doing..?" >  
>  **Unlocked Keys:** 0  
>  **Current Keys:** _You don't have any keys right now_  
>  **RESTART:[**Please save your place first**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410523/chapters/40981940)  
> **
> 
> And that is the end of the first chapter!! So? This is my first time trying out this concept, so I'd love to hear what you think! Feedback on the fic and the way this works in general would be greatly appreciated! This is actually the first time I wrote in 2nd POV, my Puppet oneshot was written after about 4k of this was written. In total there are about 10-12k words written for this chapter? But you don't get to see all of it because different stuff appears for different options! But I still have to write them,,, hah.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, here's a glimpse of next ch!: 
> 
>    
>  _...THUD!_  
>  _not so perfect..._  
>  _...“Ha? A dog that looks like a lizard? Are you drunk?”..._  
>  _... "Were you just about to leave, without finishing your food?” ..._
> 
> That's it! Till next time!


	15. E1|

_Ignore it_

Well, it’s not your problem. 

You turn around and leave the dragon alone. You try to find a spot where you won’t hear it so you can have a peaceful sleep, but for some reason… you end up in the same spot. Again. And again. And again. And again… Why do the trees move around so damn much?! When you land in the same spot in front of the dragon you click your tongue and run off a random direction. You run and run and run and

you end up in the same spot again.

Out of breath and panting, you look up at the same damn dragon who is also looking at you in return. You take a deep breath, walk off, and reappear two seconds later. Bloody fucking-

The dragon laughs at you. 

Oh that son of a… You grab your sword and slowly draw it, sending out the nastiest glare that sends even the toughest of people in your village crying for their mom. 

“You got a problem? Huh?!” The dragon laughs louder. Its chortling only gets louder and louder the angrier you get. Finally, you snap and draw out _two_ of your swords and _slash_. 

The steel net trapping the dragon falls uselessly to the ground, and the dragon looks up at you in surprise.

 **“Alright, let’s do this. I’ll cut you up and have you for dinner tonight.”** You growl lowly with a smile- but you are far from happy. The dragon outstretches its wings and shakes off the useless net that remained on its body. It stands and tests out its broken wing, only to flinch in pain. But it could move. It was free. It turns to you and grins. Was it possible for a dragon to snicker? Apparently so. It made a soft “khst khst khst” sound as it slapped its tail against the ground repeatedly, grinning. 

“What’s the matter? Come on, I’ll slice you to pieces.” You don’t waver from its display of happiness, you’re too pissed to care. Fucking laughing at you just because you got a little lo- just because the trees kept moving around. The grin changes from a childish happy to mischievous. How could you read a dragon so well? The glint that appeared in its eyes gave it away. It stops smacking its tail in favour of swishing it side to side in the air. It crouches, wings folded back and out of the way. It drags its front arm against the ground like a bull would before charging. You smirk and get into position. 

This’ll be fun. 

You both charge at each other simultaneously.

 

Blades clashes against sharp horns, tough scales, teeth, claws. Considering that the dragon could breathe fire, you wondered why it didn’t do so. Well, it seemed like it was having about as much fun as you were, so that may be why. Birds in the distance fly away in fear with every swing, every block, and every slash. The dragon ducks under your slice and charges forward, mouth open and fangs on full display. You block it with one sword, then jump back to dodge the freakishly long tail that nearly hit you. Its claws break the ground it touches. Your blade cuts down the trees it grazes. You don’t know how long the battle lasts, but time freezes when there’s a mouth against your neck and a sword pointed against soft flesh leading to the heart, unguarded by scales. Both blade and fangs are mere inches away from their respective targets, but neither move. Seconds pass. Then minutes. Both you and the dragon smirk and back away. You sheathe your swords and the dragon lets out a content huff before grinning once again and turning around. You watch as it slowly walks away with its broken wing folded carefully to protect it from the trees it's walking through. Soon enough, the dragon is gone. You look up and realize the sky is already turning into a warm orange and the wind is starting to cool. How long were you fighting? You sigh and decide to head back. You didn’t get the nap you planned on having when you originally came here, instead, you fought against a dragon. 

  


And somehow, you find yourself quite content with that result.

  


xxx

On your way back, you absolutely do not get lost returning to your own village. It just takes some time. Some, alright? But you made it back just in time to hear the familiar loud bell ring throughout the village, countless people swarming out like cattle. They were all heading to the same place you were going to. 

 

“Get your damn food you assholes!!” 

“Sit yer asses down and eat!!”

“Welcome you crappy bastard~ Please sit down and enjoy your food~!” 

"Here's your food..."

“DON’T THROW FOOD!! WASTE ANY FOOD AND I’LL KICK YOUR ASS TO THE NEXT ISLAND!!” 

“HUH?! Are you complaining about the food?! I’ll use ya as damn bait for dragons if you say that shit again!!” You hear countless men yell and scream language foul enough to make even the nastiest of sailors cry for their mother. Where you’re headed at is a large area with countless long benches stacked with piles upon piles of plates of freshly cooked food. Everyday, the cooks of the village cook enough for the entire village, but only for dinner. And that’s where everyone gathers at the same time everyday. When the bell rings, it means get your asses into gear and come eat. You watch as large burly men run around the isles slamming plates down to boisterous men who laughed and yelled at one another. Any fights that got too out of hand were stopped by them and got their asses beat. You find a spot that’s not so noisy and sit yourself down, quickly snatching quickly disappearing meat from the plates. Suddenly, a mug is slammed down next to you. 

“Tsk. You head out to the forest and get your ass lost almost everyday but yet you still come back? Either get lost forever or get eaten by something already you Marimo.” An annoying voice says. You snatch the mug from them and down the booze in it. 

“Shut it, shit-cook. Unlike you, I’m not some pansy who’d get killed off by some forest beasts.” 

“AH?! WHAT WAS THAT YOU-” 

“Sanji-kun! Can I have a refill on my drink?” A certain money thieving witch asked. Sanji of course, swooned from just his name being said on the lips of ‘such a beautiful mademoiselle’ and squirmed in the most disgusting way possible, prancing over to said ‘mademoiselle’. 

“OF COURSE MY DEAR NAMI-SWAAAAAN~!!!” He cried out with a literal heart eye. You decide to forget about the entire existence of the cook and return to eating. Its dog eat dog here but not many try to steal meat from you. Being one of the strongest in your village has that perk. A single glare and they usually retract their hand and try to steal from someone else instead. You enjoy your food as peacefully as you can in a village full of vicious dragon hunter savages. An hour later, the cooks are kicking everyone out and collecting the little leftovers remaining to use later. No food gets wasted in your village. Considering you already finished your meal and you don’t feel like hearing the shit cook’s voice (you never feel like hearing it) so you return to home to which you share with Usopp and unfortunately the shit cook as well. But he usually comes back late due to his job so all you have to do is pass the fuck out before you have to be conscious to breathe the same air as him in the same house. You head on back home and no you do not get lost going to your own house using the same path that you’ve used almost all your life. 

You really don’t, alright? 

 

Just because you got there a bit later than intended, you still got there and that’s all that matters in the end. Sighing, you go into your room and throw yourself onto your crappy hammock. It swings under your weight but you could care less as you slip out of the world of conscious. Today was somehow the same as every other day but ridiculously different at the same time. 

You fall asleep. 

 

~x~

 

 _Next day…_

You wake up when it’s already very much noon, but it doesn’t really matter since you don’t have a real job. Unlike most of the people in your village, you're not a dragon hunter. You weren’t against it (unlike most of your Village, especially the leader of it, Akainu), but you just didn’t go out of your way to look for them. You have enough money anyway, you don’t need nor want to be rich. You drag yourself out of bed and make your way to the kitchen, destroying the note Sanji left on his breakfast without reading a single letter. Even though Sanji was a shitty asshole who could die in a ditch for all you could care, you have to admit his cooking _was_ good. You won’t give him any more praise than that though so you decide to think about where to kill time for today. 

Perhaps a walk, as per usual. 

You usually take walks, never to anywhere in particular. Sometimes you walk around your village and sometimes end up in your islands large forest. You go wherever your feet take you. So you finish your breakfast and set out. The gravel pathway below your boots as you walk through the area. You soon reach a forked pathway and stop. 

#### Which way do you go?

[Left](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410523/chapters/41137637)

[Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410523/chapters/41137895)


	16. E1^#

You let out a grunt and turn heel, leaving. But instead of hearing only your footsteps, you hear another, rather noisy along with it. You turn around to see the dragon behind you. 

“What the hell? Screw off already.” You click your tongue and turn back around, now walking a bit faster. You still hear the footsteps so you walk faster. Still there. 

“Oi! I said screw off already! Quit following me!!” You snap at it with a snarl, but it only grins in reply. Should you just kill it? Nah that's too much work. Maybe if you keep walking you could lose it… huh. Haven't you been here already? You wonder, passing by an oddly familiar boulder. Then… you pass by it again. Weird. 

“Khst khst khst!” 

“What are you laughing at?!” You whip your head around to look at the damn lizard who is _sneering_ at you. Maybe you should kill it after all. 

“What? You think I'm _lost_ or something? I'm not. I can easily get out of this forest like always, watch me.” You choose to walk off in a random direction, pushing through trees and bushes. Yet somehow you end up right back where you started, dragon and all. 

“That was… on purpose.” A horrible lie, really. The dragon's response is to roll over and start _wheezing_ in what seemed to be uncontrolled laughter. Little shit. Didn't think it was possible for something to piss you off more than Curly Brow could. Apparently it was. 

“Damn lizard…” You growl, low and feral, and draw out two of your swords. “That's it. I'm cutting you up.” Instead of the dragon appearing afraid, it actually perks up and begins to almost wag its tail in excitement. It drags its foot against the ground and lets out a huff. 

“Ho? Wanna give it a go? Just perfect. I could use a warm-up right now…” You both charge at each other. Your blades clash against horns and you jump away to avoid a massive claw. You could hear your heart booming and your blood thumping through your ears. Your arms and legs tremble- not in fear, but _excitement_. You could get used to this. Kitetsu is gleaming just as much as you are, both you and your cursed sword basking in the adrenaline rush from the fight.

The trees are annoying, you think. And it seems like the dragon was thinking the same as both you and the dragon destroy everything in your way. Back to the battle, two seconds were wasted. You love the sound your swords make everytime you slice, it was almost as if you were cutting through the wind itself. You had to watch your footing as well, since everytime the dragon brought its claws down it shattered the ground below it. The ground before you rumbles from its roar, and you have to watch every step, every _move_ you make. It’s been so long since you've had an opponent you could fight on equal enough grounds (Except Curly Brow, but he's annoying). 

Your lungs burn and each breath you take feels like you're inhaling fire rather than oxygen. Your arms glide through the air despite the burn and stings. 

Your body is screaming and _you love it._

 

Both you and the dragon stop, out of breath and panting. The surrounding trees destroyed, ground crushed and covered in claw and scratch marks. You sheathe your swords and the dragon sits down, a breathy “Khst khst khst” sounding.

“A tie again, huh?” 

You smirk, wiping a bead of sweat off your forehead. Too bad you do have to go though, the sun is setting and dinner is soon. But it's fine, you're satisfied and got a good workout. You turn around, giving a backhand wave. 

“Cya.” You push through some branches and head home. Except you somehow end up in the exact same spot again. 

“God da-” 

 

You manage to get back just before the rush of people and shortly after the bells start ringing throughout your village. Just in time for dinner. 

 

Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > **Unlocked Bonus Stories:** 0  
>  **Current Bonus Stories obtained:** _You haven't unlocked any Bonus Stories_  
>  **Unlocked Keys:** 0  
>  **Current Keys:** _You don't have any keys right now_  
>  **RESTART:[**Please save your place first**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410523/chapters/40981940)  
> **
> 
> And that is the end of the first chapter!! So? This is my first time trying out this concept, so I'd love to hear what you think! Feedback on the fic and the way this works in general would be greatly appreciated! This is actually the first time I wrote in 2nd POV, my Puppet oneshot was written after about 4k of this was written. In total there are about 10-12k words written for this chapter? But you don't get to see all of it because different stuff appears for different options! But I still have to write them,,, hah.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, here's a glimpse of next ch!: 
> 
>    
>  _...THUD!_  
>  _not so perfect..._  
>  _...“Ha? A dog that looks like a lizard? Are you drunk?”..._  
>  _... "Were you just about to leave, without finishing your food?” ..._
> 
> That's it! Till next time!


	17. E1^-#@

Left it is then. You huff and follow the path, passing by various buildings and stands. Seems like you're talking a walk through your village then. You buy an apple and eat it throughout your stroll, not particularly caring where you end up. Now nothing more than a stem and base, you chuck the apple away. What to do what to do… oh. You look up at a large building with the Rod of Asclepius atop the door. The clinic. 

“Wonder if Chopper is free…” You mutter, entering the building. It’s not hunting season, nor is there any competitions going on, so the clinic shouldn’t be _too_ busy. At least you hope it’s not, you really got nothing better to do. 

“Oh. Zoro-ya. Are you bleeding out enough for the whole village again? Or did you get lost again?” A soft yet deep voice says from behind you. You stop and turn around to face the speaker, Trafalgar Law.

“Neither. I was on a walk and ended up here. I had some free time and was about to visit Chopper.” Law hums,

“So you got lost.” Bastard. “But yes, Chopper is free. He’s in his office. I’ll show you the way, since you somehow manage to get lost despite there being no hallways and only three other doors besides the entrance.” 

“I ain’t gonna get lost! I can literally see the door over there! It’s not even 20 feet away!” You snap, pointing to said door.

“Really?” 

“Really!” 

“I see. Then, good luck.” 

“I don’t need luck to get to a damn door!” You stomp off, heading towards the door, but-

“Wrong door, Zoro-ya. That’s the bathroom. Why did you make a random turn when it was a straight path?” Law says, pointing to the right door. 

…

“...I knew that.” 

“Really?” 

“Really.” 

“Alright. Don’t worry, Tony-ya and I are already looking into making medicine that could cure your horrible sense of directions, we can only hope it helps but… with how bad it is, there may not be much hope.” 

“I’m going to cut you, I swear.” 

“That won’t do, fighting isn’t allowed in the clinic.” Law sighs out, then turns a sharp eye directly at you before adding, “Plus, I don’t want to waste any bandages on you.” 

“Ho? Is that a threat?” You push out one of your swords with your thumb against the hilt, but the other remains unfazed. 

“I wonder.” He twirls the feathered pen in his hand and walks away with that long stride of his. “I’ll be in my office if you need me. Again, Tony-ya’s office is right in front of you. Walk straight, _straight._ Don’t make any weird turns. There is no shortcut for a straight path.” Law emphasizes, closing his door behind him. Damn bastard. You can walk in a straight line dammit- is what you tell yourself as you open the door and-

“Haah… Why did you turn? Really, maybe we _should_ research on that medicine after all.” 

 

You slam the door on Law. 

 

That was on purpose. You meant to do that. You swear. You open another door and _finally_ see Chopper, the small male scribbling down on some paper at his desk. 

“Yo Chopper, busy?” Chopper perks up at your voice, oversized glasses nearly falling up from the speed he looks up in. 

“Oh! Zoro! What brings you here?” Chopper hops off of his chair and trots over, boots lightly clopping against the ground. 

“Thought I’d pay a visit, unless you’re busy of course.” You shut the door behind you and lean against it, crossing your arms. Chopper shakes his head and gestures to a bed,

“Not at all! I was just writing down some notes for my patient.” What you see on the bed is not a human, but a bird.

“A bird?” 

“Mhm. It fell from its nest. Its wing was broken when I found it, which would mean a for sure death. Normally I wouldn’t be in so much contact with chicks since our scent can contaminate them and make their parents afraid of them… but I made an expectation since it was almost old enough to leave the nest anyways.” Chopper explains, trotting over to the sleeping bird. ~~You didn’t get anything Chopper just said, but you hum to make it seem like you did.~~

“I see. So does that mean it can’t fly anymore?” 

“No, it can. But it won’t be for a while. I was writing down notes to give to Franky so he could build a cast suitable for it… hopefully it lives a long life once it can fly again…” Chopper hops upon the stool beside the bed and gently begins gently petting the birds head with a single finger. You watch him, then slowly walk over.

“How come it’d die if it couldn’t fly anymore? Is flying really that important?”

“Of course it is! They have wings because they’re meant for the _sky_! Without it, they can’t escape predators or fly up to trees… if a larger bird that eats meat like a seagull were to lose its ability to fly, it would probably starve to death. To most creatures that fly, their flight means their life to them.” Chopper looks down at the crooked wing sadly and continues to petting the birds head. You look down at its wing as well, it was crooked and bent, it definitely didn’t look usable for flight in the least. Suddenly, the image of that dragon’s wing comes to mind. A for sure death, huh...

“Hey, what do you think about the whole dragon hunting thing?” Chopper asks, dragging you out of your thoughts. 

“Hn? Well, I don’t really think anything about it. I don’t support it but I’m not against it. It’s whatever, I guess. What brought this on?” 

“Nothing, just… Well, I’m fine with the village hunting them, it _is_ survival of the fittest in the wild after all. But… I just don’t agree with everyone’s way of thinking.” Chopper muttered, looking down at nothing in particular. 

 

“What do you mean?” You raise a brow. 

“Everyone thinks they’re just mindless monsters deserving to be killed, as if they’re nothing more than bugs that you can make some cash off of… I probably shouldn’t say this, but, I’m especially against the way Akainu thinks. They don’t really go after us or attack us, yet we keep hunting them… more than necessary. And yet… he just sees them as scum.” Chopper starts to fiddle with his thumbs, voice hushed and quiet. You stay silent, waiting for him to continue. 

“Sometimes they even ‘play’ with the smaller, weaker flightless ones. They hurt them, but don’t kill them. That’s… not right at all. They even think they’re brainless, incapable of even thinking. But- I’ve secretly treated some that have fallen victim to the hunters ‘games’ and they’ve shown gratitude, some have even given a gift later in return. Once, someone saw me treating one and they said it was pointless to do that. But to me, an injury is an injury, so I’ll treat everyone, regardless of who or what they are…” 

 

  
  
  
_**[ Key Unlocked! ]**_  
  


 

Chopper gasps, “Ah! I’m sorry! I rambled too much!! I must’ve annoyed you!” He flusters, arms covering his red face in embarrassment. You couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. 

“It’s fine, there’s nothing wrong with following your own beliefs. On the contrary, it just shows your determination. As expected from a doctor of your level.” Chopper freezes, and his already red face turns impossibly redder. 

“T-That doesn’t make me happy at all, you bastard~!!” He squirms, doing a weird dance and giggling. Bad at taking compliments as always, you see. You chuckle again as Chopper continues denying any happiness from your compliment, then moves onto humble bragging. Time passes, and the two of you converse. Eventually, you start talking about how you met a dragon the previous day (but left out the fact it was injured, as to not worry the doctor), and watched as Chopper’s eyes lit up in amazement. He excitedly pried answers on how it looked like and if it was any strong, so you try to answer the best you could. You weren’t any good at dramatizing stories to better entertain Chopper like Usopp was, but you at least try to make it sound somewhat cool. Judging from the sparkly eyes, you’re doing a decent job at least. However though, you soon hear loud bells chime outside, and you look out the window to see the sun setting already. 

“Oh. It’s almost time for dinner.” 

“You can go on ahead! I want to finish the notes by today. I’m sure Sanji or Gin will stop by later to drop off food for Law and I as per usual anyways.” Chopper says, trotting back over to his chair. Even though it’s a rather low chair in general, the small male still has to hop a little to get back on it. 

“I see. Then, see you later.” You give a nod and head out, and by some miracle- err- and as expected, because it’s definitely the norm, you manage to not get lost while heading to the same area as always. There’s already burly men running past you and shoving others out of their way, screaming ‘get out of my way!’ or ‘food!’. You walk leisurely but you still end up making it just in time. 

 

Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > **Unlocked Bonus Stories:** 0  
>  **Current Bonus Stories obtained:** _You haven't unlocked any Bonus stories_  
>  **Unlocked Keys:** 1  
>  **Current Keys:** "A True Doctors Determination"  
>  **RESTART:[**Please save your place first**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410523/chapters/40981940)  
> **
> 
> And that is the end of the first chapter!! So? This is my first time trying out this concept, so I'd love to hear what you think! Feedback on the fic and the way this works in general would be greatly appreciated! This is actually the first time I wrote in 2nd POV, my Puppet oneshot was written after about 4k of this was written. In total there are about 10-12k words written for this chapter? But you don't get to see all of it because different stuff appears for different options! But I still have to write them,,, hah.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, here's a glimpse of next ch!: 
> 
>    
>  _...THUD!_  
>  _not so perfect..._  
>  _...“Ha? A dog that looks like a lizard? Are you drunk?”..._  
>  _... "Were you just about to leave, without finishing your food?” ..._
> 
> That's it! Till next time!


	18. E1*-\|>

Left it is. You huff and follow the path, passing by various buildings and stands. Seems like you're talking a walk through your village then. You buy an apple and eat it throughout your stroll, not particularly caring where you end up. Now nothing more than a stem and base, you chuck the apple away. What to do what to do… oh. You look up at a large building with the Rod of Asclepius atop the door. The clinic. 

“Wonder if Chopper is free…” You mutter, entering the building. It’s not hunting season, nor is there any competitions going on, so the clinic shouldn’t be _too_ busy. At least you hope it’s not, you really got nothing better to do. 

“Oh. Zoro-ya. Are you bleeding out enough for the whole village again? Or did you get lost again?” A soft yet deep voice says from behind you. You stop and turn around to face the speaker, Trafalgar Law.

“Neither. I was on a walk and ended up here. I had some free time and was about to visit Chopper.” Law hums,

“So you got lost.” Bastard. “But yes, Chopper is free. He’s in his office. I’ll show you the way, since you somehow manage to get lost despite there being no hallways and only three other doors besides the entrance.” 

“I ain’t gonna get lost! I can literally see the door over there! It’s not even 20 feet away!” You snap, pointing to said door.

“Really?” 

“Really!” 

“I see. Then, good luck.” 

“I don’t need luck to get to a damn door!” You stomp off, heading towards the door, but-

“Wrong door, Zoro-ya. That’s the bathroom. Why did you make a random turn when it was a straight path?” Law says, pointing to the right door. 

…

“...I knew that.” 

“Really?” 

“Really.” 

“Alright. Don’t worry, Tony-ya and I are already looking into making medicine that could cure your horrible sense of directions, we can only hope it helps but… with how bad it is, there may not be much hope.” 

“I’m going to cut you, I swear.” 

“That won’t do, fighting isn’t allowed in the clinic.” Law sighs out, then turns a sharp eye directly at you before adding, “Plus, I don’t want to waste any bandages on you.” 

“Ho? Is that a threat?” You push out one of your swords with your thumb against the hilt, but the other remains unfazed. 

“I wonder.” He twirls the feathered pen in his hand and walks away with that long stride of his. “I’ll be in my office if you need me. Again, Tony-ya’s office is right in front of you. Walk straight, _straight._ Don’t make any weird turns. There is no shortcut for a straight path.” Law emphasizes, closing his door behind him. Damn bastard. You can walk in a straight line dammit- is what you tell yourself as you open the door and-

“Haah… Why did you turn? Really, maybe we _should_ research on that medicine after all.” 

 

You slam the door on Law. 

 

That was on purpose. You meant to do that. You swear. You open another door and _finally_ see Chopper, the small male scribbling down on some paper at his desk. 

“Yo Chopper, busy?” Chopper perks up at your voice, oversized glasses nearly falling up from the speed he looks up in. 

“Oh! Zoro! What brings you here?” Chopper hops off of his chair and trots over, boots lightly clopping against the ground. 

“Thought I’d pay a visit, unless you’re busy of course.” You shut the door behind you and lean against it, crossing your arms. Chopper shakes his head and gestures to a bed,

“Not at all! I was just writing down some notes for my patient.” What you see on the bed is not a human, but a bird.

“A bird?” 

“Mhm. It fell from its nest. Its wing was broken when I found it, which would mean a for sure death. Normally I wouldn’t be in so much contact with chicks since our scent can contaminate them and make their parents afraid of them… but I made an expectation since it was almost old enough to leave the nest anyways.” Chopper explains, trotting over to the sleeping bird. ~~You didn’t get anything Chopper just said, but you hum to make it seem like you did.~~

“I see. So does that mean it can’t fly anymore?” 

“No, it can. But it won’t be for awhile. I was writing down notes to give to Franky so he could build a cast suitable for it… hopefully it lives a long life once it can fly again…” Chopper hops upon the stool beside the bed and gently begins gently petting the birds head with a single finger. You watch him, then slowly walk over.

“How come it’d die if it couldn’t fly anymore? Is flying really that important?”

“Of course it is! They have wings because they’re meant for the _sky_! Without it, they can’t escape predators or fly up to trees… if a larger bird that eats meat like a seagull were to lose its ability to fly, it would probably starve to death. To most creatures that fly, their flight means their life to them.” Chopper looks down at the crooked wing sadly and continues to petting the birds head. You look down at its wing as well, it was crooked and bent, it definitely didn’t look usable for flight in the least. Suddenly, the image of that dragon’s wing comes to mind. A for sure death, huh...

“Hey, what do you think about the whole dragon hunting thing?” Chopper asks, dragging you out of your thoughts. 

“Hn? Well, I don’t really think anything about it. I don’t support it but I’m not against it. It’s whatever, I guess. What brought this on?” 

“Nothing, just… Well I’m fine with the village hunting them, it _is_ survival of the fittest in the wild afterall. But… I just don’t agree with everyone’s way of thinking.” Chopper muttered, looking down at nothing in particular. 

 

“What do you mean?” You raise a brow. 

“Everyone thinks they’re just mindless monsters deserving to be killed, as if they’re nothing more than bugs that you can make some cash off of… I probably shouldn’t say this, but, I’m especially against the way Akainu thinks. They don’t really go after us or attack us, yet we keep hunting them… more than necessary. And yet… he just sees them as scum.” Chopper starts to fiddle with his thumbs, voice hushed and quiet. You stay silent, waiting for him to continue. 

“Sometimes they even ‘play’ with the smaller, weaker flightless ones. They hurt them, but don’t kill them. That’s… not right at all. They even think they’re brainless, incapable of even thinking. But- I’ve secretly treated some that have fallen victim to the hunters ‘games’ and they’ve shown gratitude, some have even gave a gift later in return. Once, someone saw me treating one and they said it was pointless to do that. But to me, an injury is an injury, so I’ll treat everyone, regardless of who or what they are…”

** _[ Key Unlocked! ]_ **

Chopper gasps, “Ah! I’m sorry! I rambled too much!! I must’ve annoyed you!” He flusters, arms covering his red face in embarrassment. You couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight.

“It’s fine, there’s nothing wrong with following your own beliefs. On the contrary, it just shows your determination. As expected from a doctor of your level.” Chopper freezes, and his already red face turns impossibly redder. 

“T-That doesn’t make me happy at all, you bastard~!!” He squirms, doing a weird dance and giggling. Bad at taking compliments as always, you see. You chuckle again as Chopper continues denying any happiness from your compliment, then moves onto humble bragging. Time passes, and the two of you converse. Eventually you start talking about how you met a dragon the previous day (but left out the fact it was injured, as to not worry the doctor), and watched as Chopper’s eyes lit up in amazement. He excitedly pried answers on how it looked like and if it was any strong, so you try to answer the best you could. You weren’t any good at dramatizing stories to better entertain Chopper like Usopp was, but you at least try to make it sound somewhat cool. Judging from the sparkly eyes, you’re doing a decent job at least. However though, you soon hear loud bells chime outside, and you look out the window to see the sun setting already. 

“Oh. It’s almost time for dinner.” 

“You can go on ahead! I want to finish the notes by today. I’m sure Sanji or Gin will stop by later to drop off food for Law and I as per usual anyways.” Chopper says, trotting back over to his chair. Even though it’s a rather low chair in general, the small male still has to hop a little to get back on it. 

“I see. Then, see you later.” You give a nod and head out, and by some miracle- err- and as expected, because it’s definitely the norm, you manage to not get lost while heading to the same area as always. There’s already burly men running past you and shoving others out of their way, screaming ‘get out of my way!’ or ‘food!’. You walk leisurely but you still end up making it just in time. 

 

Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > **Unlocked Bonus Stories:** 0  
>  **Current Bonus Stories obtained:** _You haven't unlocked any Bonus Stories_  
>  **Unlocked Keys:** 1  
>  **Current Keys:** "A True Doctors Determination"  
>  **RESTART:[**Please save your place first**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410523/chapters/40981940)  
> **
> 
> And that is the end of the first chapter!! So? This is my first time trying out this concept, so I'd love to hear what you think! Feedback on the fic and the way this works in general would be greatly appreciated! This is actually the first time I wrote in 2nd POV, my Puppet oneshot was written after about 4k of this was written. In total there are about 10-12k words written for this chapter? But you don't get to see all of it because different stuff appears for different options! But I still have to write them,,, hah.
> 
> Anyways, here's a glimpse of next ch!:  
>  _...THUD!_  
>  _not so perfect..._  
>  _...“Ha? A dog that looks like a lizard? Are you drunk?”..._  
>  _... "Were you just about to leave, without finishing your food?” ..._
> 
> That's it! Till next time!


	19. E1@*(^

Right it is. You follow the path all the way to the end. At some point, you entered the forest. Guess you’ll continue your walk there. You get deeper and deeper which every step. And you should probably stop walking through trees because the branches keep slapping you behind your head. After one particular nasty slap, you turn around and flip off the tree. Apparently constantly moving around to get you lost wasn’t good enough for trees. When you turn back around, you see something not too far away directly in front of you. 

The dragon from yesterday. 

It’s also looking directly at you. With a live, still flopping, fish in its mouth, you must add.

The dragon stares at you for a few moments before seemingly perking up. It jerks its head upwards and tosses the fish into the air with its mouth wide open. Gravity does its work and the fish falls down into its mouth- which shuts with a snap. The crunch which you assume is from the fish is so loud you can’t help but cringe. The dragon quickly licks its lips then- it charges straight at you. Cursing, you grab a sword but just before you draw it, you realize it’s not charging with the intention to attack. It’s going to tackle you again. Instead, you pull out the still sheathed sword and use it to protect you from the gigantic deadly beast now in the air and about to land on you. You land harshly against the ground and both your arms tremble while struggling to keep the sword up as a shield under the weight of a claw that could easily smash your skull in. Through your struggle, the beast is chuffing and licking your face. From your position, you can’t really get away from the disgustingly wet tongue so you’re stuck with it breathing on your face with hot and fish smelling breath. 

“ARE YOU A DOG OR A DRAGON?! STOP FUCKING LICKING ME ALREADY!!” You snap at it, but it does nothing to stop its lick attack. You decide that yes, it is nothing but a oversized dog since it is not only licking you, but also wagging its damn oversized tail. The dragon doesn’t stop licking you until your entire face is soaked and dripping with dragon slobber. But regardless, it’s off of you and you can finally wipe off your face. Then the damned thing has the _balls_ to fucking _snicker_. You stop, draw your sword, and glare at it. 

**“Don’t test my fucking patience you oversized lizard, I’ll cut you up and make curly brow cook you for dinner.”**

It laughs harder. 

Whatever! You’re leaving! You got better things to do than to waste time with this lizard. Like… napping. Or something.  
You let out a grunt and turn heel, leaving. But instead of hearing only your footsteps, you hear another, rather noisy along with it. You turn around to see the dragon behind you. 

“What the hell? Screw off already.” You click your tongue and turn back around, now walking a bit faster. You still hear the footsteps so you walk faster. Still there. 

“Oi! I said screw off already! Quit following me!!” You snap at it with a snarl, but it only grins in reply. Should you just kill it? Nah that's too much work. Maybe if you keep walking you could lose it… huh. Haven't you been here already? You wonder, passing by an oddly familiar boulder. Then… you pass by it again. Weird. 

“Khst khst khst!” 

“What are you laughing at?!” You whip your head around to look at the damn lizard who is _sneering_ at you. Maybe you should kill it after all. 

“What? You think I'm _lost_ or something? I'm not. I can easily get out of this forest like always, watch me.” You choose to walk off in a random direction, pushing through trees and bushes. Yet somehow you end up right back where you started, dragon and all. 

“That was… on purpose.” A horrible lie, really. The dragon's response is to roll over and start _wheezing_ in what seemed to be uncontrolled laughter. Little shit. Didn't think it was possible for something to piss you off more than Curly Brow could. Apparently it was. 

“Damn lizard…” You growl, low and feral, and draw out two of your swords. “That's it. I'm cutting you up.” Instead of the dragon appearing afraid, it actually perks up and begins to almost wag its tail in excitement. It drags its foot against the ground and lets out a huff. 

“Ho? Wanna give it a go? Just perfect. I could use a warm-up right now…” You both charge at each other. Your blades clash against horns and you jump away to avoid a massive claw. You could hear your heart booming and your blood thumping through your ears. Your arms and legs tremble- not in fear, but _excitement_. You could get used to this. Kitetsu is gleaming just as much as you are, both you and your cursed sword basking in the adrenaline rush from the fight.

The trees are annoying, you think. And it seems like the dragon was thinking the same as both you and the dragon destroy everything in your way. Back to the battle, two seconds were wasted. You love the sound your swords make everytime you slice, it was almost as if you were cutting through the wind itself. You had to watch your footing as well, since everytime the dragon brought its claws down it shattered the ground below it. The ground before you rumbles from its roar, and you have to watch every step, every _move_ you make. It’s been so long since you've had an opponent you could fight on equal enough grounds (Except Curly Brow, but he's annoying). 

Your lungs burn and each breath you take feels like you're inhaling fire rather than oxygen. Your arms glide through the air despite the burn and stings. 

Your body is screaming and _you love it._

 

Both you and the dragon stop, out of breath and panting. The surrounding trees destroyed, ground crushed and covered in claw and scratch marks. You sheathe your swords and the dragon sits down, a breathy “Khst khst khst” sounding.  
“You ain't half bad for a lizard.” You smirk, wiping a bead of sweat off your forehead. Too bad you do have to go though, the sun is setting and dinner is soon. But it's fine, you're satisfied and got a good workout. You turn around, giving a backhand wave. 

“Cya.” You push through some branches and head home. Except you somehow end up in the exact same spot again. 

“God da-” 

 

You manage to get back just before the rush of people and shortly after the bells start ringing throughout your village. Just in time for dinner. 

 

Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > **Unlocked Bonus Stories:** 0  
>  **Current Bonus Stories obtained:** _You haven't unlocked any Bonus Stories_  
>  **Unlocked Keys:** 0  
>  **Current Keys:** _You don't have any keys right now_  
>  **RESTART:[**Please save your place first**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410523/chapters/40981940)  
> **
> 
> And that is the end of the first chapter!! So? This is my first time trying out this concept, so I'd love to hear what you think! Feedback on the fic and the way this works in general would be greatly appreciated! This is actually the first time I wrote in 2nd POV, my Puppet oneshot was written after about 4k of this was written. In total there are about 10-12k words written for this chapter? But you don't get to see all of it because different stuff appears for different options! But I still have to write them,,, hah.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, here's a glimpse of next ch!: 
> 
>    
>  _...THUD!_  
>  _not so perfect..._  
>  _...“Ha? A dog that looks like a lizard? Are you drunk?”..._  
>  _... "Were you just about to leave, without finishing your food?” ..._
> 
> That's it! Till next time!


	20. E1$/}{^

You let out a grunt and turn heel, leaving. But instead of hearing only your footsteps, you hear another, rather noisy along with it. You turn around to see the dragon behind you. 

“What the hell? Screw off already.” You click your tongue and turn back around, now walking a bit faster. You still hear the footsteps so you walk faster. Still there. 

“Oi! I said screw off already! Quit following me!!” You snap at it with a snarl, but it only grins in reply. Should you just kill it? Nah that's too much work. Maybe if you keep walking you could lose it… huh. Haven't you been here already? You wonder, passing by an oddly familiar boulder. Then… you pass by it again. Weird. 

“Khst khst khst!” 

“What are you laughing at?!” You whip your head around to look at the damn lizard who is _sneering_ at you. Maybe you should kill it after all. 

“What? You think I'm _lost_ or something? I'm not. I can easily get out of this forest like always, watch me.” You choose to walk off in a random direction, pushing through trees and bushes. Yet somehow you end up right back where you started, dragon and all. 

“That was… on purpose.” A horrible lie, really. The dragon's response is to roll over and start _wheezing_ in what seemed to be uncontrolled laughter. Little shit. Didn't think it was possible for something to piss you off more than Curly Brow could. Apparently it was. 

“Damn lizard…” You growl, low and feral, and draw out two of your swords. “That's it. I'm cutting you up.” Instead of the dragon appearing afraid, it actually perks up and begins to almost wag its tail in excitement. It drags its foot against the ground and lets out a huff. 

“Ho? Wanna give it a go? Just perfect. I could use a warm-up right now…” You both charge at each other. Your blades clash against horns and you jump away to avoid a massive claw. You could hear your heart booming and your blood thumping through your ears. Your arms and legs tremble- not in fear, but _excitement_. You could get used to this. Kitetsu is gleaming just as much as you are, both you and your cursed sword basking in the adrenaline rush from the fight.

The trees are annoying, you think. And it seems like the dragon was thinking the same as both you and the dragon destroy everything in your way. Back to the battle, two seconds were wasted. You love the sound your swords make everytime you slice, it was almost as if you were cutting through the wind itself. You had to watch your footing as well, since everytime the dragon brought its claws down it shattered the ground below it. The ground before you rumbles from its roar, and you have to watch every step, every _move_ you make. It’s been so long since you've had an opponent you could fight on equal enough grounds (Except Curly Brow, but he's annoying). 

Your lungs burn and each breath you take feels like you're inhaling fire rather than oxygen. Your arms glide through the air despite the burn and stings. 

Your body is screaming and _you love it._

 

Both you and the dragon stop, out of breath and panting. The surrounding trees destroyed, ground crushed and covered in claw and scratch marks. You sheathe your swords and the dragon sits down, a breathy “Khst khst khst” sounding.

“You ain't half bad for a lizard.” You smirk, wiping a bead of sweat off your forehead. Too bad you do have to go though, the sun is setting and dinner is soon. But it's fine, you're satisfied and got a good workout. You turn around, giving a backhand wave. 

“Cya.” You push through some branches and head home. Except you somehow end up in the exact same spot again. 

“God da-” 

 

You manage to get back just before the rush of people and shortly after the bells start ringing throughout your village. Just in time for dinner. 

 

Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> > **Unlocked Bonus Stories:** 0  
>  **Current Bonus Stories obtained:** _You haven't unlocked any Bonus Stories_  
>  **Unlocked Keys:** 0  
>  **Current Keys:** _You don't have any keys right now_  
>  **RESTART:[**Please save your place first**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410523/chapters/40981940)  
> **
> 
> And that is the end of the first chapter!! So? This is my first time trying out this concept, so I'd love to hear what you think! Feedback on the fic and the way this works in general would be greatly appreciated! This is actually the first time I wrote in 2nd POV, my Puppet oneshot was written after about 4k of this was written. In total there are about 10-12k words written for this chapter? But you don't get to see all of it because different stuff appears for different options! But I still have to write them,,, hah.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyways, here's a glimpse of next ch!: 
> 
>    
>  _...THUD!_  
>  _not so perfect..._  
>  _...“Ha? A dog that looks like a lizard? Are you drunk?”..._  
>  _... "Were you just about to leave, without finishing your food?” ..._
> 
> That's it! Till next time!


End file.
